My Changed LIfe
by MissPerfectlyImperfect13
Summary: After the abuse from her mother and brother, 15 year old Lily and her dad have moved away to London. Not just to get away from her abusive family but also for her dads new job. What happens when 2/5 of the worlds biggest boy band find her crying in the park? Will they become friends? Will it be more then that with any of them?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Today is the day. The day I get a new start at life. The day I get away from the torture. The day I leave Doncaster and my abusive mother and brother. The day me and my dad move to London and life a new life. Or so I hope.

You see the thing is when I was 12 I came home to find my mother drunk, which was very rare cause she didn't like alcohol, she said it didn't taste nice. But this day she obviously thought it was nice. When she saw me come in she started getting angry, she started throwing things at me, then she began punching and kicking me. That lasted about half an hour when my older brother walked in. Mum encouraged him to join in. To join the fun she was having beating her daughter.

This then happened everyday after school, before school, whenever they could lay there hands one me. Luckily for me, one day after school I was enduring the usual beating when my friend, Sam, just walked in. He saw what was happening and promised me he would get me out of this and do what ever he could to make sure it stopped. He had always been like a big brother/best friend but this just made our bond stronger.

He stuck true to his word and by the next evening he had gotten me out of the house and somewhere private where I could tell my dad what was happening with Sam as back up, just in case he didn't believe me.

Luckily he did, and that's what got us to where we are today. He went straight to the police who arrested my mother and took my brother to a juvenile detention unit as he was not yet over the age 18. He also got a divorce filed and restraining orders against both my mother and brother.

So today we are moving to London to get away from that town and because dad got a new job working at Great Ormond Street Hospital working as the head consultant in the Orthopaedic unit. This means I'm going to be home alone a lot because dad will always be busy but also I am going to be home schooled as it is half way through the school year and no schools are accepting students at this point in the academic year.

Everything was now loaded into the van and we were ready to leave, I was finishing saying my last goodbye to my closest friends including Sam, when dad honked the horn telling me to get in the vehicle. Once I was in the van we hit the road on our way to our new life. This was going to be the beginning of My Changed Life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Today is the first full official day we have been here, in London. We moved everything in last night and now dad is getting ready for his first day at work. Whilst he was getting dressed I made him some porridge while I had some toast with butter. We were both sat at the table eating away at our breakfast when dad looked up at me and said _"Lily I love you and always will, promise me you will stay safe and tell me if anything is ever wrong,"_ I looked at him and replied with a simple _"Ok." "Promise?" _He questioned. _"Promise."_ I confirmed. Then he got up put his bowl and spoon in the dishwasher, kissed me on the cheek and left. He left me alone for the day, I was going to use this time to think about my past and what I want to do with my future.

I went up to my room, changed and did a bit of organisation, putting pictures up etc. When something caught my eye, my old diary's, the diary's from the days my mother and brother abused me. I took them out and sat on my bed, I braced my self and opened the first diary; the one from when it all began; from when I was 12. I read the first line and all the memories came back to me; from the day I came home and found my mother drunk to the day sam walked in a saved me. That was the beginning of my changed life, that day. I read a bit more of my diary trying to understand why someone would do that, I couldn't understand. I decided I would go for a run to clear my head. I quickly got changed into my running gear, grabbed my iPod and left.

I had been running for about 20 minutes when I came across a park bench, I sat down and just continued to come up with an explanation of why some one would do what my mother and brother did to me, I found my self break down in tears, bringing my knee's up to my chests hiding my face in them. I just couldn't comprehend why someone would do that to some one; let alone someone in their own family.

I must of fallen asleep on the bench because the next thing I knew, two boys were shaking me trying to wake me up. Before I could say anything one of them said "_Come with us, love. You can tell us what's wrong." _Just as he had finished speaking, the other boy picked me up and started carrying me away somewhere. All I could think about what was going to happen to me and what would my dad say, I didn't have long to thing about it though as I found my self drifting back off to sleep in the boys arms. Who knew where they were taking me and what they are going to do to me when we got there.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note

watch?feature=player_embedded&v=IEuoFtRsCUk

This Song represents Lily's feelings towards her life.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

I was awoken by the sudden change of temperature. I stirred a little, then I realised I was still in some ones arms, some one I didn't know. I opened my eyes to see that I was in the arms of a blond, with blue eyes just like the Atlantic ocean. He looked down at me with a worried expression, like he thought I was still asleep, like I was a child laying in a hospital fighting for their life. As he realised I was awake he began to softly speak _"Well hello. How are you feeling?" _He spoke with so much concern in his voice, it was like he actually cared about me, nobody cared about me. Why would they, I am a nobody, I am unwanted by everyone, not even my own mother wanted me. _"Why are you helping me? Why do you care?" _I questioned him, he looked back at me in shock. _"Why wouldn't I help? Everyone should have someone there who cares, helping them with life."_ I began to cry, no one had cared for me like that before. He put me down on the bed and hugged me tight.

After about another 15 minutes crying I finally calmed down enough to ask him a question _"Who are you? And, Why do you care about me?" _He looked back at me with a slight smile on his face _"I'm Niall, Niall James Horan. And, I care because a beautiful girl shouldn't sit alone and cry."_ This made me smile, in response I told him _"Well thank you For caring, Niall. I'm Lily,_ _Lily Rose Earnshaw__."_ With that we just smiled at each other.

Niall laid us down on the bed, me cuddling into his chest and we slowly drifted asleep. Right before I fell asleep I heard Niall whisper _"Keep Calm and Smile Forever."_ With that I fell asleep with a smile on my face for the first time since I was 12.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Once again I was awoken, but this time it was because of whispering. I felt someone's arms around me and that's when I remember what happened, Niall helped me, he cared. I slowly sat up still confused about who was whispering, I looked to my side to see Niall talking with 4 other boys. Who are they? They must of noticed I had woken up as they all turned to look at me. _"Who are you? And, What are you doing here?" _The boy with a shaved head asked. _"I-I am Lily, Lily Rose Earnshaw. And, Niall helped me, he found me crying alone on a bench in the park." _I reply. Realisation came to the one with the shaved heads face _"It was you on the bench... I am so sorry I didn't mean to snap." _He responded with a slight hint of sadness in his voice. It clicked, he must of been the boy at the park with Niall.

I just gave him a gentle smile and then the others turned to me _"Well it looks like you two are getting on well. Wanna stay the rest of the day and tonight?" _The one who sounded like he was from Doncaster like me asked. It was like I recognised him from somewhere but I don't know where. _"I don't know, my dad is very protective since... he just doesn't like me being with people he doesn't know."_ I responded honestly. What would my dad think of me being in a room with 5 boys? _"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!"_ They all chanted giving me puppy dog eyes. What harm could it do, really? _"I guess I could." "YAY!"_ They screeched so loud I though I may have gone deaf. Once they finished screeching we all broke down in laughter of how excited they were.

Maybe this is going to be good for me. Maybe it will help me forget. Help me become myself again. Well, I guess I will have to wait and see what the future holds for me. Lets just hope it is good.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 4

Once again I was awoken, but this time it was because of whispering. I felt someone's arms around me and that's when I remember what happened, Niall helped me, he cared. I slowly sat up still confused about who was whispering, I looked to my side to see Niall talking with 4 other boys. Who are they? They must of noticed I had woken up as they all turned to look at me. _"Who are you? And, What are you doing here?" _The boy with a shaved head asked. _"I-I am Lily, Lily Rose Earnshaw. And, Niall helped me, he found me crying alone on a bench in the park." _I reply. Realisation came to the one with the shaved heads face _"It was you on the bench... I am so sorry I didn't mean to snap." _He responded with a slight hint of sadness in his voice. It clicked, he must of been the boy at the park with Niall.

I just gave him a gentle smile and then the others turned to me _"Well it looks like you two are getting on well. Wanna stay the rest of the day and tonight?" _The one who sounded like he was from Doncaster like me asked. It was like I recognised him from somewhere but I don't know where. _"I don't know, my dad is very protective since... he just doesn't like me being with people he doesn't know."_ I responded honestly. What would my dad think of me being in a room with 5 boys? _"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!"_ They all chanted giving me puppy dog eyes. What harm could it do, really? _"I guess I could." "YAY!"_ They screeched so loud I though I may have gone deaf. Once they finished screeching we all broke down in laughter of how excited they were.

Maybe this is going to be good for me. Maybe it will help me forget. Help me become myself again. Well, I guess I will have to wait and see what the future holds for me. Lets just hope it is good.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Niall's POV

"Um, oh, um. When I was 12 I came home to find my mother drunk, which was very rare cause she didn't like alcohol, she said it didn't taste nice. But this day she obviously thought it was nice. When she saw me come in she started getting angry, she started throwing things at me, then she began punching and kicking me. That lasted about half an hour when my older brother walked in. Mum encouraged him to join in. To join the fun she was having beating her daughter. This then happened everyday after school, before school, whenever they could lay there hands one me. Luckily for me, one day after school I was enduring the usual beating when my friend, Sam, just walked in. He saw what was happening and promised me he would get me out of this and do what ever he could to make sure it stopped. He had always been like a big brother/best friend but this just made our bond stronger. He stuck true to his word and by the next evening he had gotten me out of the house and somewhere private where I could tell my dad what was happening with Sam as back up, just in case he didn't believe me. Luckily he did, and that's what got us to where we are today. He went straight to the police who arrested my mother and took my brother to a juvenile detention unit as he was not yet over the age 18. He also got a divorce filed and restraining orders against both my mother and brother."

Lily had just finished telling why she had moved to London and I was gobsmacked. I can't believe anyone would do that to anyone. Especially a mother to her daughter. What are people coming to? Lily was sat there sobbing her eyes out, I couldn't just let her cry.

I got up from my seat on the floor lifted her up and sat her on my lap letting her cry into my chest. I decided to make it my mission to protect and always love her no matter what. I began to whisper little things in her ear telling her how strong she is.

Lily slowly started to fall asleep in my arms. I looked up at the boys and said something I knew I would want to tell Lily yet cause I didn't want her to think of me like a weirdo. _"I think. No, I know I love her and want her to be mine." _With that they all patted me on the back and said "We know." I ten stood up and took her to my room and put her in my bed, I decided in would go to sleep as well so I got in beside her and brought her small body towards me. Just before I fell asleep I said _"Good night Lily. You're one brave girl." _With that I was out like a light into a dream full of peace and happiness.


End file.
